Back at One
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda returns to L.A. from Minnesota with a secret and nobody even knows she is back in town yet. What will happen when her family and her friends realize she is back in town and she didn't tell them? Will Dylan and Brenda finally get it right this time?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story came to me while listening to Back at One by Brian McKnight… Plus my muse just doesn't seem to what to shut off and she won't let me sleep if I don't write to get it out of my head… I know I have several other stories going at once but I'm doing good on updating my 90210 stories so I don't have a problem starting a new one… I think I can only focus on 92010 right now because of being in the hospital and drugged up… So enjoy! Also the whole B/D/K triangle never happened and Brandon and Kelly dated during High School… Val will appear in this story but she doesn't go after Dylan… In fact she actually ends up with Steve in this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda was homesick and wanted to go back to L.A. She had tried to make it work here at the University of Minnesota but she just couldn't pretend anymore. She missed her Mom, Dad, brother and her friends. She especially missed one Dylan McKay even though they had been broken up for the last three months. On top of that she had just found out why she was getting sick every morning and why she couldn't stand the smell of coffee. She had just found out that she was sixteen weeks pregnant. She had thought that she had missed her periods because of stress because in the past it had happened. She couldn't believe that she was going to be a Mother.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She knew that she was going to go back home to L.A. but she wasn't going to let anyone know she was there until they ran into her on Campus. She had already called CU and enrolled there even though she was late and she had a dorm assignment. She hoped that she wouldn't run into any of her old friends for a while. Especially since she was already starting to show.

She had just finished packing as she sat down on the bed and thought about what the Doctor had told her. She was not only carrying one baby or even two babies she was carrying three. She still couldn't believe that she was having triplets. She knew that there was a good possibility of becoming pregnant with multiples since she was a twin herself but she never dreamed that she would become pregnant with triplets.

Thankfully she was only starting a month later at CU. So she would have time to catch up in all of her classes. She took one last look around the dorm room she was in and saw that she had indeed grabbed everything and then she walked out of the dorm room. Luckily she didn't have much besides her clothes and a few personal touches. She would be able to get everything outside in one trip. She didn't even feel bad as she got in the cab that would be taking her to the airport.

Two hours later she was in the air and on the way home. She spent the time it took to fly from Minnesota to LA thinking about what everyone would say once they saw her. She hoped like high heaven she would have enough time to settle in before she ran into any of her friends or even her brother and cousin. She didn't want to have to get into things with them right now. As it is as soon as she landed she needed to get an OBGYN because the OB she was seeing back in Minnesota was concerned about her.

She got off the plane at LAX and went to baggage claim and gathered all her bags as they came around on the conveyor belt. Soon she was heading out of the airport. She got a cab and went straight to the admissions office on CU campus and got her schedule as well as her dorm room key. Thankfully she didn't have a roommate which she was happy about. Even though she was out of her first trimester of her pregnancy she was still having quite a bit of morning sickness.

She got her belongings out of the cab and headed towards where the clerk had told her, her dorm would be located at. She saw her brother and Kelly but quickly ducked to where they wouldn't see her. Once she was sure they were far enough away she quickly made her way to the hall where her dorm was located and found her dorm. Once inside the dorm she collapsed on the bed that was there and let out a sigh of relief. She had thought for sure she would have been seen. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it as she felt a tiny flutter. She wondered if that was one of her babies kicking. She quickly put her things away and made up the bed. She was thankful that she had the weekend before she had to start classes in two days time. That gave her time to relax and think about how she was going to hide from everybody until she was ready to see them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just love writing so much… LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda was thankful that even though she went around the campus over the weekend learning where her classes would be held that she didn't run into anybody she would know. She really wasn't looking forward to having to explain just yet why she hadn't let anyone know that she was back in town. She was still trying to think how she was going to let Dylan know that he was going to be a father. She knew that it was going to be hard to do especially since they had been broken up for three months now.

Monday morning came and all too soon for Brenda's liking. When she woke up she was feeling really weak and sick and she knew she wouldn't make it to her classes this morning. She also knew that her Professor's would understand because after she unpacked on Friday she made it a point and went and met all of them and let them know about her and what the Doctor had said before she left Minnesota and they said that if she missed class they would make sure that she got the notes and assignments that she needed. Thankfully all of her Professor's were very nice and understanding.

She decided to stay in bed that morning and see how she felt later on. But as the morning passed on she started feeling worse and she had started cramping. She knew that she was going to need to go and see a Doctor ASAP but she couldn't move on her own. She knew then that it was time to bite the bullet and let somebody know that she was back in town.

She picked up her cell phone and called someone and prayed that they would answer.

Donna was with Kelly, Brandon and David when her cell phone rang. She squealed when she saw Brenda's name flash across the screen.

She quickly opened it up and say "Brenda! I miss you. How are you doing?"

Brenda smiled at the sound of one of her best friend's voice. "Um actually Donna can you do me a huge favor but don't tell anyone?"

Donna frowned but said "Anything Brenda. What is it?"

"Can you come and get me?" Brenda asked.

Donna frowned again and got up from the table and walked away so none of the others could hear her. "Brenda how do you want me to come and get you? You're in Minnesota."

Brenda gave a shaky laugh. "Actually no I'm not. Right now I'm in my dorm room and I need to get to a Doctor STAT. Something is seriously wrong with me or my babies."

Donna gasped and said "Oh my God Brenda. Which dorm are you in? Of course I'll take you. But you will owe me an explanation later."

Brenda chuckled a little and told her which dorm she was in and said "Thank you Donna."

Donna smiled. "No problem Brenda you just hang in there. I'll be there too you soon."

Donna shut her cell phone and walked back over to the table and grabbed her things and Brandon said "Is everything alright with Brenda?"

Donna looked at Brandon quickly and then looked down at the ground. "Um yeah everything is great. Look I forgot about something I have to do this morning so I'll see you all later."

Brandon, Kelly and David all watched as Donna basically ran away from the table and Kelly said "I wonder what that was about."

The two guys shrugged their shoulders and went back to talking about how they liked college life so far.

Donna quickly made her way to Brenda's dorm room and knocked on the door and then entered. As soon as she saw Brenda she gasped. She couldn't believe how pale her friend was and she hurried over to her.

"Brenda are you okay? What is wrong?" Donna asked.

Brenda shook her head. "I don't know what is wrong Donna but something is. I'm sixteen weeks pregnant with triplets. Do you think your Dad would be able to get me into see straight away? The Doctor I saw in Minnesota said I am a very high risk pregnancy."

Donna nodded and pulled her cell phone out and called her dad and as soon as he answered she said "Hey Dad it's me. I know that you're probably booked today but can you see Brenda right away please? She's sixteen weeks pregnant with triplets and the Doctor she saw in Minnesota told her that she was a very high risk pregnancy."

Doctor Martin gasped and said "Of course Sweetheart. You bring Brenda straight here. As soon as you get here call me and I'll come help you get her out of the car. Is she okay to even walk?"

Donna looked at Brenda and said "Are you alright to walk?"

Brenda tried to get up off of the bed but fell right back down and shook her head. "I think we're going to need either David or Brandon. I didn't want them to know I was here just yet but it looks like the choice is out of my hands right now."

Donna nodded and spoke back into her phone. "Dad I'm going to have to call David or Brandon. She can't even stand up."

Doctor Martin nodded even though he knew his daughter could not see him and said "Alright Sweetheart but I still want you to call me as soon as you get here. I'll bring one of the wheelchairs we keep in the office out. Just get her here as quickly as you can. I love you daughter."

Donna smiled and said "I love you too Daddy and I'll see you soon."

Donna hung up from her father and dialed Brandon's number and was relieved when she heard Brandon say "Didn't I just see you a couple minutes ago? Shouldn't you be calling your man instead of me?"

Donna laughed a little and said "Brandon listen to me carefully and don't say anything to anyone. Brenda is back in L.A. I'm in her dorm room right now and I need help. I need to get her to my car and straight over to my Dad."

Brandon jumped up from the table and without explaining anything to Kelly or David he hurried away with his cell still at his ear and said "What's wrong with Brenda? What dorm room? And why in the hell didn't she tell any of us she was back?"

Donna sighed and told Brandon the dorm room number and said "Brandon you'll get the answers to your questions later. Right now we need to focus on Brenda and your three nephews or nieces or nephews and niece."

Brandon sucked in a deep breath when the meaning of what Donna had just said finally hit him and he hung up from her without saying anything else. He took off at a dead run for the dorms. A couple minutes later he was at Brenda's assigned dorm room and knocking on the door. As soon as Donna let him in and he saw his sister he gasped.

"Hi Brandon." Brenda whispered.

Brandon shook his head and said "Hello to you too Sis. I have a lot of questions but right now we need to get you to Doc Martins. Let's go."

Brenda looked at him and said "I can't walk. When I stood up I fell right back down."

Brandon swore and looked at Donna "She may look pregnant but she looks as if she barely weighs anything. I'll carry her out. You just make sure nobody gets in our way. I'm riding along with you to your Dad."

Donna nodded and opened up the door after Brandon very gently picked Brenda up in his arms. She waited until Brandon passed her before walking out and locking Brenda's dorm room and then she led the way out making sure everyone moved out of the way. Within five minutes they were at her car and Brandon was placing Brenda gently into the passenger seat before going around and getting into the backseat from the driver's seat. She hopped in and peeled out of the parking spot and raced towards her Dad's Doctor's office even as she prayed that Brenda and the babies were okay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yippee another chapter! LMFAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Once Donna pulled up to her Dad's Doctor office she jumped out of the car and ran inside and straight to the desk "I need my Dad. NOW!"

Michelle the receptionist looked up at Donna and said with a smirk "I'm sorry Ms. Martin but he is with a patient."

Donna had never like Michelle and she slammed her hand down hard on the sign in sheet. "You listen to me. He said to come in here and get him as soon as I got here. Now if you want to keep your job I'd advise you to go and get him."

Michelle glared at Donna and said "Well he didn't leave any message with me so you can just wait."

Before Donna could say anything Linda her Dad's Nurse saw her and said "Donna is everything alright here?"

Donna shook her head. "No, Linda everything is not alright. Michelle here won't get my father for me like he told me to do as soon as I got here."

Linda looked at Michelle and sighed. "Donna I will go and get your Dad."

Donna nodded and as soon as Linda was out of earshot she looked at Michelle and said "You just wait."

Michelle laughed loudly which meant she didn't hear Doctor Martin come up behind her and she said "Donna when are you going to realize that I can keep you away from your father anytime I want?"

Doctor Martin cleared his throat making Michelle jump and turn around and he said "Miss Michaels I think you need to pack up your stuff and leave. I remember telling you that my daughter would be bringing in one of her friends and you were to come in and get me right away when they got here. You are fired."

Michelle paled. "But Dr. Martin I don't remember you saying that."

This time it was Linda who spoke up. "Yes you do Michelle because as soon as he walked away you smirked. You do realize that since you didn't do your job that if something happens to Miss Walsh or her babies that she can sue you?"

Michelle paled even further and then turned and looked at Donna and glared. "This is all your fault!"

Donna shook her head and then looked at her Dad. "Dad, Brenda is out in the car along with Brandon. She doesn't look good at all."

Doctor Martin nodded. "Linda you get the wheelchair. Lead the way Donna. Let's go see what is wrong with our Brenda."

Donna nodded and rushed out of the Doctor's office with her father and Linda following. As soon as she got to the passenger side of the car she opened up the door and then moved out of the way.

"Hi, Brenda sweetie it's me John Martin. I'm going to help you into this wheelchair and then we will get you inside and see what is going on. Alright?" Dr. John Martin said.

Brenda nodded and weakly said "Okay just make sure that my babies are alright."

Dr. Martin smiled a little. "Don't you worry sweetie I'm going to make sure that all four of you are fine. Now here we go."

Brandon who had come around Donna's car helped Dr. Martin get Brenda out of the car and into the wheelchair. He still couldn't believe that his sister was not only back home but that she was pregnant. He followed Dr. Martin and his Nurse in who was pushing Brenda. He looked over at Donna and saw that she was just as worried as he was. He vowed that if Brenda came out of this okay he would look out for her even if he had to move into the dorm with her and not let anyone know she was back until she was ready for that.

Donna looked at her Dad as he helped Brenda up onto the exam table and said "Do you think she and the babies are alright?"

John Martin looked over at his daughter. "I don't know honey. I won't know until I do a fully check on her and do an Ultra Sound. But I promise you I'll do everything in my power to make sure that she comes through this just fine."

Donna nodded and looked at Brandon. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you she was back. She made me promise not to say anything. And Brandon you can't tell anyone either. You have to promise me that you won't."

Brandon looked from where his eyes were glued on his sister to Donna and said "I promise I won't tell anyone until she is ready. I can't promise you though that I'm not going to move myself into her dorm room and keep an eye on her. She needs somebody with her to make sure that she is alright especially since she is carrying triplets."

Doctor Martin looked up at that. "I actually agree with you Brandon but I have a better idea. If she isn't wanting to let anyone know she is back in town then you two have to make sure you don't tell anyone. Any added stress on her right now could complicate things. But if she is in a dorm room that is going to be too small for her and for you. Why don't you two move into the guest house on my property? That way I can also keep an eye on her."

Donna was shocked at Dad's offer but smiled. She knew that her Mom would be thrilled because she has always liked Brenda. She just hoped that Brenda would go along with it.

Brenda looked at Donna's Dad and said "Are you sure you and Mrs. Martin won't mind? I don't want to intrude on you two."

Dr. Martin shook his head. "Actually I'd feel better about that Brenda. That way when Brandon is in school Felice and check on you throughout the day. Now I'm going to do a complete check up on you including a vaginal so if you don't want Brandon in here let him or me know."

Brenda nodded. "You can stay if you want too or you can go out. I'd like it if you stayed but I'm not going to make you feel uncomfortable."

Brandon smiled and shook his head. "I'll stay with you Sis. I want too and need to make sure that you and the babies are alright. So if you're sure you won't be uncomfortable then I'd like to stay."

Brenda smiled and then looked over at Donna and whispered "Will you stay too?"

Donna nodded and said with a smile "Of course I will Brenda. Wild horses couldn't drive me away. I'm just glad that you called me for help."

Brenda smiled and Dr. Martin looked up at the three and said "I will write all three of you a Doctor's note for missing classes today. Brenda I'm afraid that you may be missing for a while. But I will know more once I check you over. I need for you to strip out of your clothes and put this gown on. I'll be back in, in a minute."

Brenda nodded and once Dr. Martin was out of the room she let Brandon and Donna help her sit up and then once Brandon turned around she had Donna help her strip and put the gown on. She laid back down and let Donna cover her with the sheet.

Doctor Martin came back in with his Nurse Linda and set to examing Brenda.

Brenda held Donna's and Brandon's hands while she was checked vaginally. She held her breath and then let it out once he was finished. She laid perfectly still while he took blood from her and checked all of her vitals.

"Alright Brenda now I'm going to do the Ultra Sound. The gel shouldn't be cold because it has been in the warmer." Dr. Martin said with a smile.

She nodded and laid still as he pulled the gown she had on up and the little cover down a bit. She smiled when she felt the warmth of the gel on her stomach and then the Doppler.

She held her breath until she heard one heartbeat and then two heartbeats and finally three heartbeats. She let out the breath she had been holding in a rush. She was just glad that the babies were alright. She felt Donna and Brandon both squeeze her hand and looked at Donna and then Brandon and smiled when she saw the smiles on their faces as they watched the screen on the Ultra Sound machine. Her eyes went back to the screen and she smiled when she saw her three babies were alive and moving.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry about the delay in updating… This chapter may be a bit short but we find out what's wrong with Brenda…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Doctor Martin smiled when he started taking the measurements of the babies and he said "Brenda how far along did you say you were?"

"The Doctor I saw in Minnesota said that I was sixteen weeks pregnant. Why is something wrong?" Brenda said.

Doctor Martin looked back at the screen and said "When was your last full period Brenda?"

Brenda thought about it and said "I haven't had a full fledged period in about five and a half months."

Doctor Martin nodded. "That explains why I found what I just did. According to the Ultra Sound you are twenty one weeks pregnant. Would you like to know the sexes of your babies?"

Brenda smiled. "Yes, please."

"You are having two boys and one girl. I'm going to print out some pictures for you and give you your new due date. For the next two weeks I want you on complete bed rest. I know that Brandon has to go to school so during the day Felice will come over and sit with you. I only want you up to go to the bathroom Brenda. You have a condition called Pre Eclampsia which is why your feet are so swollen. I don't want you under any pressure or stress. I'll make sure to write a note to all of your Professor's so that they know what is going on." 

Brenda looked at Doctor Martin and said "Will this Pre Eclampsia harm my babies?"

Doctor Martin looked Brenda in the eye. "I'm not going to lie to you Brenda. With you being pregnant with triplets you are already a High Risk Pregnancy and I would keep a close eye on you. With Pre Eclampsia I'm going to be keeping an even closer eye on you. That is why I really want you at the guest house. You have become like a daughter to me and I want to make sure no harm comes to you or the babies. I will be keeping a very close eye on you."

Brenda nodded and looked at Donna and then Brandon. "I really don't want anyone else knowing I'm back in town. I can't deal with them right now on top of everything else."

Donna nodded. "I already promised I wouldn't tell anyone Brenda and I won't. I'll come by and check on you daily too and call you during the day."

Brenda smiled and then looked at Doctor Martin. "So is everything else alright then?"

Doctor Martin smiled. "The babies' heartbeats are strong and right where they should be. Right now you are the one I'm worried about."

Brenda shook her head. "I don't care about me as much as I do about my babies. I want and need for them to be alright."

Doctor Martin nodded. "I'll make sure all four of you are alright. I'll call Felice and let her know to get the guest house ready."

Brandon looked at Doctor Martin and said "I'm going to need something to tell everyone about why I'm moving into your guest house. I agree that they don't need to know that Brenda is back in town just yet. I want her, my niece and my nephews to be alright and them knowing she is back in town will only stress her."

Doctor Martin thought for a minute and then said "If they need to know just tell them that you are doing me a favor. They don't need to know the details. I'll make sure that Felice knows she isn't to let on that Brenda is staying there or that Brenda is even in town. Now Brenda I want you to let Donna take you straight to the guest house. Anything you need clothes wise or anything we'll help you get it from your dorms. But you need to get your feet up."

Brenda sighed but nodded. "Alright Doc Martin. Thank you."

Doctor Martin smiled. "Brenda I don't know how many times I have told you in the past but call me John. I'll check on you when I get home tonight."

Brenda nodded and smiled as Doctor Martin left the room and then she said "Brandon can you turn around again so I can get dressed please? Donna can you help me get dressed?"

Both Brandon and Donna nodded and as soon as Brandon was turned around Donna quickly helped Brenda get dressed. Soon Brenda was back in the wheelchair and getting pushed out to Donna's car and getting helped into it. And then Donna was driving towards her childhood home. She just hoped that Brenda and the babies would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is short… We get to see Brandon's thoughts and feelings…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

As Donna drove towards her parent's house Brandon sat back in the back seat and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that his sister was back in town. He was happy that she was back but yet he was very concerned about her. He knew that he would do whatever it was she needed done to make sure that her and his nephews and niece were alright.

He was scared for his sister. He didn't know what to do other than be there for her when she was finally ready to talk. He knew that eventually she would open up and that when she did everything was going to come out at once. He knew that he would have to be prepared for that. He needed to be able to help his sister.

He wondered why it was Donna that she had called and not him. If he was honest with himself that hurt him but yet at the same time he could understand it. If she had called him he probably would have slipped up and then they wouldn't even be talking.

He looked at the back of his sister's head and wondered what she was thinking. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant let alone that she was pregnant not with one baby but with three. He was actually happy that he was going to be an Uncle. He knew that he would end up spoiling the kids.

He vowed that when he wasn't at school that he would be by Brenda's side. He would make sure that nothing happened to her or her babies. He knew that if something did happen that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself even if it wasn't his fault. He loved his sister and he already loved his nephews and his niece.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is another chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

As soon as Donna pulled her car into her parent's driveway and around the back of the house she saw her Mom come out with a smile on her face. "Hi Mom."

Felice Martin smiled and said "Hi, sweetheart. I hear that I'm going to be helping Brenda."

Donna nodded. "Dad is really worried about her and so are Brandon and I."

Felice nodded. "Well let's get her inside and settled into the bed or on the couch and then we can talk."

Donna smiled and let Brandon out of the car and then went around to the passenger side. She opened the passenger door and then stepped back and smiled when she saw Brandon step forward and pick his sister up and carry her.

"Alright Mrs. Martin lead the way please." Brandon said.

Felice laughed. "Brandon call me Felice. Especially since we will be seeing quite a bit of each other. Now Brenda do you want the bed or the couch?"

Brenda thought for a minute and then said "The couch please. I'm not ready to sleep yet."

Felice nodded and then led the way to the guest house. Once she had the door open and stepped in she walked to the living room and smiled when she saw how gently Brandon set Brenda down on the couch. After making sure that Brenda was comfortable she walked over to the closet and got out a throw blanket and then walked back over to Brenda and covered her up and then kissed her on the head before stepping back and going over to sit on one of the chairs.

"Now Brenda John told me you are to be on complete bed rest and that you don't want anyone other than John, Donna, Brandon and myself knowing that you are here. I think that is a great idea right now because you need to remain stress free at all times. There is an intercom that is linked directly to the house that you can use if you need John or me for any reason. I don't want you worrying that you are inconveniencing us in any way, shape or form at all because you're not in any way. John wouldn't have offered you are guest house if he thought you would be." Felice said.

Brenda smiled at Felice and said "Thank you so much. You two are going way above and beyond the call of duty for me."

Felice shook her head. "Nonsense Brenda. You are family and we take care of family. Now do you feel like you could eat a little something?"

Brenda smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I am hungry all of a sudden."

Felice laughed. "Honey that is because you are pregnant. Not only are you eating for yourself but now you have to eat for the three little ones. Is there anything specific you would like?"

Brenda thought about it for a minute and said "Actually I'm craving some hot wings and mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Donna, Felice, and Brandon all laughed and Brandon said "If Donna doesn't mind me borrowing her car I could run out and get you some hot wings and mint chocolate chip ice cream."

Felice shook her head and laughed. "Brandon you don't have to go out for it. I know just the place to call and they deliver."

Brandon nodded and said "Alright then. Brenda is there anything you need?"

Brenda nodded. "I really need my clothes and my other things from my dorm room. If I'm not going to be staying there I don't think that it is right for me to take up the dorm room when someone else could use it."

Felice nodded. "That is a good idea Brenda. You will be staying here for quite a while so I think having your stuff moved here would be the best. If Brandon and Donna want to go and do that I can keep an eye on you."

Brandon and Donna both took the hint and Donna said "We'll go get your stuff Bren and be back soon. Call me or Brandon if you think of anything else you need."

Brenda nodded and smiled at Brandon and Donna. "Thank you both."

Brandon shook his head. "No need for thanks sis. You'd do the same if it was one of us."

Brenda smiled again and then watched Brandon and Donna leave after they both gave her a hug.

Felice looked at Brenda and saw the fear in her eyes and she went over and sat on the edge of the couch next to Brenda and pulled her into a hug. "Brenda everything will work out just fine. John is one of the best Doctor's out there. Plus I will be here with you all day every day when Brandon or Donna isn't here. Are you sure you don't want to let everyone else know you are back in town?"

Brenda started crying and she nodded. "I don't want anyone knowing yet. I know that I will need to face my Mom and Dad sooner or later but I just can't handle them right now. And I really can't face Dylan."

Felice rubbed her hand up and down Brenda's back and let Brenda use her shoulder to cry on. "It's alright honey. I'll be your Mom for as long as you need me too. You have always been there when Donna has needed you so now it is your turn to let us be there for you. As for Dylan when and if it comes time to face him you won't do it alone. I'll be by your side and if the boy says one thing wrong I'll let loose on him."

Brenda chuckled a little because she could actually picture Felice doing that. "Even after I tell my Mom and Dad that I'm back and that I'm pregnant will you still be a grandma to my kids?"

Felice gasped and then smiled. "I'd be honored to Brenda. Now why don't you lay back and rest for a bit? I'm going to call in your order and I'll wake you up when it gets here."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you for everything Felice."

Felice waved away the thanks. "Nothing to thank me for Brenda. You have grown to be like another daughter to me. Of course I'm going to help you when you need me. Now sleep honey and I'll wake you when the food gets here."

Brenda smiled and kissed Felice on the cheek before laying back and closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon and Donna got to the dorms and quickly got Brenda's belongings gathered together. They were both wanting to hurry so that they could get back to Brenda. On the way to the dorm rooms it had been decided that Donna would stay at the guest house with Brenda and Brandon tonight just in case either of them needed anything. They were both wanting to be there for Brenda and give her the support that she needed right now.

One the way to Donna's car they ran into David, Kelly and Dylan and David said "Whose things do you have right there?"

Donna looked at Brandon in panic because she knew that if she was the one talking that she wouldn't be able to lie. She was pleading at him with her eyes to answer David's question because she didn't want to out Brenda. She let out a sigh of relief when Brandon gave her a nod.

Brandon smiled at David and said "Actually this is a friend of mines stuff. I asked Donna to bring me over here to get it and take it to my friend."

Kelly looked at Brandon suspiciously. "Why didn't you just drive your car then baby?"

Brandon sighed and gave Kelly a smile. "I didn't drive my car because it wouldn't start. While we are all here I need to tell you that I won't be at the Peach Pit as planned tonight. Something came up that I have to take care of."

Kelly glared at Brandon and said "What aren't you tell us Brandon? I know your hiding something. Are you cheating on me?"

Brandon looked at Kelly and glared. He didn't like her accusing him and he sure as hell didn't like her acting as if he wasn't allowed to do anything without talking to her first. He wasn't sure what it was that set him off and he really didn't care at this moment because all of his worry was on his sister.

He didn't stop to think before talking. "You know what Kelly? I don't have time for this right now. Not all of us are like you, you know! I don't cheat on people. It's really none of your business what I'm doing tonight. All you need to know is that I can't make it. At least I told you in person instead of calling or texting you like I was thinking about doing."

Kelly's mouth dropped open in shock. "I can't believe you just said that to me Brandon. What on Earth has gotten into you just now?"

Brandon shook his head. "Well if you don't like what I have to say then don't accuse me of cheating Kelly. And what I said was the truth. I don't cheat on people. Do you have a guilty conscious maybe and that's why you accused me of it? Or are you still remembering how you fucked my sister over not once but twice by going behind her back and sleeping with Dylan?"

At his name Dylan narrowed his eyes at Brandon. "Hey man I didn't do anything to you. Why bring me into it? And speaking of your sister have you talked to her today? I know that she talked to Donna earlier but she isn't answering her phone."

Brandon flicked his eyes to Dylan and saw the worry and concern in his eyes and sighed. He hated not telling Dylan that Brenda was back in town. Hell he hated not being able to tell Dylan that he was going to be a father but he couldn't right now. He knew that if he told Dylan about Brenda being back in town or about her being pregnant that Dylan would rush to her and stress her out.

He sighed again and looked Dylan in the eyes. "Brenda is fine Dylan. She is just resting because she's sick."

Donna threw Brandon a look and then looked at Dylan and said "I have to call her later so I'll have her call you Dylan."

Dylan looked at Brandon and then over at Donna and then back to Brandon. He could tell that something was up but he couldn't pin point what it could possibly be. He could tell from the way that they both kept looking around and not keeping eye contact for long periods of a time that something was going on and that both Brandon and Donna knew what it was while everyone else in the gang was left out of t he loop.

Kelly looked at Donna and said "Why did Brenda call you earlier and not me or anyone else? I didn't know you two were that close."

Donna sighed at the jealousy she heard in Kelly's voice. "Kelly she called me because she wanted me to do a favor for her. And yes, I am very close to Brenda. She helped me through the thing with David and Arial. Now if you will excuse us Brandon and I really need to get going. Oh yeah and before I forget I won't be at the Peach Pit tonight either. Mom and Dad are having me make a commanded appearance tonight and I'm just going to stay with them overnight. So I won't be at the beach house tonight either."

Kelly sighed and nodded and then looked at Brandon. "I'm not cheating on you Brandon. Believe it or not I did learn my lesson when I slept with Dylan while he was with Brenda. I just wanted to spend the evening with you is all."

Brandon sighed and looked at Kelly. "I know you are not cheating on me Kel. I didn't mean to say that but I'm just worried about my friend. What they are going through is hard and they need me. So if I'm not available all the time you know why. I refuse to let them go through it alone when I'm right here and willing to help them. My friend needs me now more than they ever did. I'm sorry if you can't understand that. I love you Kelly."

Kelly gave Brandon a slight smile. "I love you too Brandon. I'll understand if you're not always available but try to make some time for me. Let me know if there is anything I can do for your friend."

Brandon nodded and hugged Kelly and gave her a kiss and then waited on Donna to finish hugging and kissing David before they both walked to her car. Once they had Brenda's things in Donna's car they both got in and let out a sigh of relief. They were just happy that they got through the meeting up with their friends without any of them being the wiser as to what they were doing or what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow it's been forever since I've updated this story... LOL... I'm sorry about that... But here is a new chapter! Enjoy! This chapter is short... I want everyone to see what Dylan is thinking about the way that Brandon and Donna are acting...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210

Dylan watched as Brandon and Donna both hurried away. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that something was up. He just wished that he knew what it was. He couldn't put his finger on it but something looked familiar to him that Brandon had been holding. He also knew that eventually that it would come to him as to why something looked familiar.

He shook his head and made his way to the court yard and food court. He needed a few minutes alone to try to figure out why Brandon and Donna were both being very secretive. If he hadn't been watching them as closely as he had been then he wouldn't even have caught on that they were hiding something.

As he sat down at a table his mind drifted to Brenda. He once again let his thoughts stay on her. He still couldn't believe that even after everything that had happened between them that she was still the one he was in love with. No matter how many times he screwed up she was always there waiting on him. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe her ignoring his calls was her way of finally telling him that she was done with him.

As that thought crossed his mind he had a sharp pain go through his chest. He couldn't lose her and he wouldn't lose her. He knew now that it was her he was and is meant to be with for life. He loved her more than anything and all he needed was the chance to prove that to her. He vowed to himself that this time he wouldn't fuck it up. He couldn't afford to fuck it up. He needed her too much to ever want to risk losing her again. Now he just had to come up with a plan to make sure that he won her back and with a plan that would definitley keep her at his side for the rest of their lives.

It was then as he was thinking about Brenda that he realized why some of the things that Brandon was carrying looked familiar. The bag that he had seen Brandon holding was the same one he helped Brenda pack her stuff in before she left to go to Minnesota. His heart started beating faster and faster as he thought about that. That could only mean one thing. It could only mean that Brenda was back in Beverly Hills.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter... This chapter is another short one but the next one is longer and already typed out... Now we get Kelly's thoughts on how strange Brandon and Donna acted...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210...

Kelly watched as her boyfriend Brandon and her best friend Donna made their way hurriedly to Donna's car. She frowned as she saw both Brandon and Donna let out a sigh of relief before getting into Donna's car. As she watched them pull away she couldn't help but wonder where they were running off to together because she never knew that Brandon and Donna were that close to one another.

She kept watching the car until it was out of her sight and then she turned on her heel and headed towards the food court as she contemplated what Brandon and Donna could both be hiding. After getting a coffee she found a table and sat down at it and continued on with her thinking. Even though she had told Brandon that it was okay that he didn't join them tonight it really wasn't. She didn't understand how anything he had to do could be more important than spending time with the woman he professed to love.

As she sat there drinking her coffee and thinking she couldn't help but wonder if Brandon was cheating on her. Then again she didn't think he would do that to her but then again she also knew that he never thought that she would sleep with Dylan when Dylan had been Brenda's boyfriend and she had done that so she couldn't help but wonder if he was cheating on her even though he had denied it. She couldn't stop the sigh from escaping her lips as she once again started to wonder what Brandon and Donna were doing together and what they were keeping from her and everybody else.

The more she thought about the fact that Brandon was ditching her tonight for a reason unknown to her the angrier she started to get. She vowed to herself that she would find out what he was hiding. She also vowed that if she found out he was ditching her for some other girl that she would make the girl regret it. She finally had everything she wanted in her life and she refused to let it slip away. After all she got Brandon on her side after she had hurt Brenda so badly she knew that she could get Brandon to change his plans for tonight once again and join her tonight.

What she didn't know is that there wasn't anything she could do that would make Brandon leave where he was at. What she didn't know is that what she had worked so hard for was about to blow up in her face. What she didn't know was that Brandon was going to find out the one thing she had been keeping from him for the last couple of months and that was that when he was away for a weekend visiting Brenda that she had once tricked Dylan into her bed and made it seem as if Dylan and her slept together to hurt Brenda. What she didn't know is that Brenda knew that Dylan hadn't slept with her and that she would end up telling Brandon about what she had found out from none other than Donna.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow it's been such a long time since I've updated this story and for that I'm sorry... My muse ran away and wouldn't come back for this story... Besides that I've had some health problems... I can't say how long this chapter will be as I'm trying to update while I have a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye... Over the next week or so I will be trying to update all of my BH 90210 stories... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon and Donna walked back into the pool house an hour and a half after they left to go get Brenda's things. They both smiled slightly when they heard Brenda laughing about something. They made their way into the living room of the pool house and their mouths dropped open slightly in shock when they saw Felice and Brenda both laughing. They looked at one another and then back at the two people sitting down.

Donna looked from Brenda to her Mom and said with a smile "What in the world are you two laughing at?"

Brenda looked over at Donna with a smile on her face. "Your Mom was just telling me about some of the things your father did to get her attention before they started going out."

Donna chuckled and said "Oh yes there were some funny things Dad did. How are you feeling Bren?"

Brenda smiled again and said "I'm fine Donna. I was just starting to worry about you and Brandon because you two were gone so long. Did you get everything okay?"

Donna nodded and walked over and sat on the floor by the couch. "We got everything just fine Brenda. You shouldn't be worrying it isn't good for you or your babies."

Brenda looked at Donna and then over at Brandon with a frown on her face and demanded "Okay what aren't you two telling me and don't try lying to me. I can tell that something happened from the tone of voice Donna used. Now what is it?"

Brandon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "As we were taking your things to Donna's car we ran into David, Dylan and Kelly. They wanted to know what was going on and I kept to the truth as much as I could without saying your name and saying what the problem was. Kelly didn't like the fact that I was canceling tonight and accused me of cheating on her. I was able to convince her I wasn't but I think she is hiding something from me."

Brenda snorted and looked at Donna and then back at Brandon. "That is because she is hiding something from you Bran."

Brandon raised an eyebrow and said "How would you know? You just got back into two not that long ago. I didn't think you and Kelly were really on speaking terms."

Brenda sighed and then looked at Donna who nodded before looking back at her brother with sad eyes. "Do you remember when you came to see me a couple months ago and I started acting weird after you had come out of the shower?"

Brandon frowned but nodded. "Yeah I remember that. I kept asking you if you were alright and if Dylan had said something to upset you."

Brenda nodded. "I did call Dylan while you were taking a shower but what I didn't tell you is that Kelly answered Dylan's phone. She took great pleasure in telling me that she slept with Dylan. I hung up after that and I actually believed her. Well I believed her until Donna called me a couple weeks later to let me know that Kelly had told her what she had done and that Dylan hadn't slept with Kelly. Kelly admitted that she came in after Dylan was passed out."

Brandon's mouth dropped open in shock and anger flared in his eyes. "I knew something was off with you that weekend! Why didn't you tell me? If I had known I would have called Kelly and broke it off with her then and there! What she did and is still doing to you isn't right Brenda. It has got to end. I don't know what her problem is with you but I'm tired of it. I'm tired of her hurting you and me letting it happen!"

Brenda had tears in her eyes and she looked down at her lap. "I know Bran and I would have told you but she said if I did that she would make sure that Dylan thinks I cheated on him with us being so far apart. I love Dylan with every fiber of my being Bran and I can't lose him. I finally got him back in my life after we spent a couple years apart. I couldn't take the chance of losing him again."

Brandon sighed and said "I understand Bren but this shit with Kelly stops now! I'm not going to allow her to cause you or my unborn niece and nephews harm and once she finds out you're back in town you know as well as I do that she is going to do everything in her power to hurt you in one way or another."

Felice who had been sitting quietly as she listened to Brenda talk took in a deep breath and let it out before looking at Brenda and then Brandon and finally at Donna. "I always knew that Kelly had a problem with other people being happy but I never suspected that she would go such links to make sure that nobody was happy other than her. If Kelly Taylor tries anything to hurt Brenda even if it isn't physical I will personally make her wish that she wasn't born."

Donna smiled and said "I honestly don't know what is wrong with Kelly anymore. She use to be one of the nicest people I knew but anymore she is becoming someone I don't know and that I don't want to know."

Brandon nodded but before he could say anything his cell started ringing. He frowned when he saw that it was flashing Kelly. He took in a deep breath and let it out before clicking accept. "Hey Kel what's up?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kelly was still sitting at the table in the quad as she decided that she was going to call Brandon and convince him to spend tonight with her instead of with whatever friend he was with. With a look in her eyes she took her cell phone out and dialed his number.

When she heard how he answered the phone she frowned. She wondered why he called her by her name instead of baby. She shook her head and took in a slight breath and let it out. "Hey baby I was just calling to see if you would like to meet up for an hour or so. I know that you said you couldn't go to the Peach Pit with all of us this evening but surely your friend can spare you for an hour so you can see your girlfriend."

_Brandon sighed and rolled his eyes. "I told you Kelly I'm spending the rest of today and this evening with my friend. I thought you understood that."_

Kelly felt her temper flare and before she could censor what she was going to say she snapped "Nobody should be more important than me Brandon. After all I am your girlfriend. What in the world could be more important than spending time with me? Who could be more important?"

_Brandon felt his own temper flare but he did censor what he said when he said "Look Kelly I already told you I have plans tonight and you said that was fine. I don't know what your problem is but I'm not so sure I like it. I'm not just going to turn my back on someone who needs me and you need to understand that. I don't know what has been going on with you lately but I am getting tired of it."_

Kelly gasped and pulled the phone away from her ear to look at it. She couldn't believe what Brandon had just said to her. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then put her phone back to her ear. "Brandon nothing has been going on with me. Is it a crime that I want to spend some time with my boyfriend? I just thought that you would like to spend some time with me as well."

_It took all Brandon had not to snap at Kelly and just end it there but he would wait until he saw her in person. "I'm sorry Kelly but that just isn't possible. I'm needed where I'm at and I'm not leaving."_

Kelly frowned and demanded "Just who is this friend Brandon? Just where in the hell are you?"

_Once again Brandon had to hold back on what he wanted to say and instead he said "Look Kelly I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow. I may not be there for my first class but I'll be there later on. Have a good day Kel."_

Kelly pulled her cell away from her ear in shock when she heard Brandon hang up. She couldn't believe that he had just hung up on her. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't drop whatever he was doing to spend time with her. She vowed then that she would find out soon just who he was with and what he was doing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon put his cell back in his pants pocket and looked at Brenda. "I hope you're proud of me because that took everything I had in me not to snap at her. God how I wanted to put her in her place once and for all."

Brenda smiled slightly and held her hand out to Brandon and when he put his hand in hers she squeezed it. "I know Bran but it would be so much better if you did it in person and in front of Dylan. This way Dylan finds out why I haven't been very talkative to him lately."

Brandon nodded and looked at Donna. "You're staying here tonight right?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah I am and if you want to give Kelly hell do it in front of me so I can counteract whatever she's going to try to say to Dylan about Brenda. I'm tired of her causing Brenda pain."

Brandon nodded and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe just how wrong he had been about Kelly once again. He wanted to scream and shout but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He sighed and opened up his eyes to find his sister's eyes on him. "Don't worry about it sis. Right now you need to worry about you and my two nephews and my niece."

Brenda gave a wobbly smile and nodded and then shut her eyes. All of a sudden she was exhausted. She heard Brandon and Donna talking to Felice and that is how she fell asleep. She even fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she listened to their voices.

* * *

A/N 2: WOOOHOOO I UPDATED! LMAO! *snorts* This chapter didn't go at all as I planned... But hey at least I updated! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated but I am back with a new chapter for you all... Hope you enjoy it! Okay this chapter jumps in time to the next morning…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon looked at Brenda with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you are okay with me going to school, Bren? I already missed first period as did Donna. I really don't have a problem missing the rest of the day if you would like me to stay here and keep you company."

Brenda huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Brandon. Besides while you and Donna are at school Felice and I are going to be shopping online for baby things. Since I am much further along than I was told the first time around it isn't going to be very long before these three make an appearance. From what I have read it is common for women who are pregnant with more than one to go into early labor. I am just hoping that I will have at least fifteen more weeks before they decide they want out of my stomach. If you can get Dylan and David alone after you and Donna do or say whatever you are going to, to Kelly feel free to bring them back with you once school is out for the day. I know that I need to tell Dylan sooner rather than later that he is going to be a Father."

Brandon and Donna both nodded and then Donna said "I'll be staying here again tonight, Bren, so we if David and Dylan want to we can have all sit down and talk this evening."

Brenda smiled at that idea. "I think I would enjoy that. I have actually missed talking to and seeing David. We all know how much I missed Dylan so I'm not even going to bother saying that."

Brandon shook his head and chuckled as he bent down and kissed Brenda on the head. "Okay we will see you then in about five hours. If you need me before then make sure you call me or have Felice call me. Alright?"

Brenda nodded. "I will, Brandon, I promise. Now go before you and Donna both miss your second class of the day. Try not to have too much fun laying into Kelly. My only thing is I wish that I could see it."

Donna grinned and held her cell phone up. "I will record it for you, Brenda. Now make sure you rest today and we will see you this afternoon."

Brenda smiled and waved at both Donna and Brandon when they turned to look at her before they walked out of the guest house. She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow that Donna had put on the couch for her when Brandon carried her out to the couch this morning. She closed her eyes and snuggled underneath the blanket and let sleep claim her once again. She knew that Felice would wake her up when she came in about a half an hour.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon looked at Donna once she parked her car in a free parking spot at UCLA. "Are you ready for today?"

Donna nodded even as her eyes turned cold. "It is time for Kelly to realize that she cannot play with people's lives the way she has been. Don't get me wrong, Brandon, I love Kelly like a sister but right now I cannot even stand her. David and I are the ones paying most of the rent on the beach apartment and I think I will talk to him tonight about having Kelly move out. She needs to learn that doing the things she is, is not right. She could have once again tore Dylan and Brenda apart and that would kill not only Brenda but Dylan as well. Anyone who looks at Dylan can see just how much he is in love with Brenda. I just don't understand why Kelly is doing the things she is."

Brandon shook his head as he opened up his car door. "I don't know why she is either, Donna, but it is past time that it stops. I meant what I told Brenda yesterday. I am done with looking the other way when it comes to how Kelly treats Brenda. I was in the wrong in the past and I refuse to side with Kelly again. What she tried and almost succeeded in doing is just despicable. She isn't the woman I thought she was or maybe she was just never the woman I thought she was."

Donna nodded as she got out of the car. She looked over the roof of her car at Brandon. "Well we had better get to our classes. I will see you in the food court in an hour and a half. Luckily for us we only have this class and then the class that starts at two."

Brandon chuckled and nodded. "I agree. I will call and check on Bren before I get to the food court. I will see you soon, Donna, and thank you yet again for everything you are doing."

Donna smiled and shook her head. "Brandon, you do not need to thank me. I love Brenda like a sister and I'll be damned if I let her go through this without me by her side. I will see you later." With that she quickly walked away after grabbing her book bag from the car. She had no doubt that today was going to get interesting. When she reached her English Lit 101 class she slipped into her seat and sent David a smile. "We need to talk once we are finished with our classes for the day."

David nodded and looked at Donna in concern. "Is everything alright, Donna? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

Donna smiled at David and quickly whispered just as the Professor walked in "I'll tell you about it after classes. You will need to come with me to the food court after this class. There is something going on that you don't know about and you need to be made aware of it."

David nodded but didn't respond. Instead he focused on their Professor who was starting to talk. Even as he listened to the Professor give the lecture he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on that put that look in Donna's eyes. When class was finally over ninety minutes later he waited on Donna and then walked beside her out of the classroom. "What is going on, Donna?"

Donna sighed and shook her head. "You will understand some of what is going on soon enough. Oh by the way Brandon and I were wondering if you wanted to come back to my parents place with us after classes today. If you do I will be able to explain everything else that I can't explain just yet."

David looked at Donna in surprise but smiled as he said "I'll come with you and Brandon. Will Brandon be taking his car or does he need a lift again?"

Donna chuckled as she shook her head and whispered "Brandon's car runs just fine. He gave that excuse for a reason yesterday and later today you will understand why. For now let's find a table so that Dylan, Brandon, and Kelly can join us when they get here."

David nodded and once he spotted an open table he led Donna over to it and then sat her down before taking one of the seats beside her. He looked around and was surprised to see Kelly walking into the food court alone since he knew that she had the same class as both Dylan and Brandon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Brandon walked into his Writing class he ignored the seat that he normally would take which was right beside Kelly and took the one next to Dylan who was sitting in the back of the class. "Hey, Bro, are you doing anything after classes are done for the day? If not I thought you might come with Donna, David, and me for a couple of hours."

Dylan lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Brandon. "No Kelly?"

Brandon's eyes hardened and he shook his head. "She is not welcome where we are going. She actually called me last night and demanded I drop what I was doing just to spend time with her. She didn't even seem to care that my friend needed me. You will need to come to the food court after class lets out because there is something you need to know."

Dylan nodded and then turned his head back towards the front just as the Professor started talking. He saw Kelly look back and glare at Brandon and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what was up with Kelly and he really didn't care. All he cared about was being able to ask Brandon about Brenda later. He knew better than to do it when someone else was around because he figured that since Donna and Brandon were hiding the fact that she was here that she didn't want anyone to know for whatever reason. Once class was over he stood up and waited on Brandon who had just pulled his cell phone out and was texting someone. He smirked when he saw that Kelly was waiting on Brandon but then huffed and stormed out of the classroom after a minute of waiting without Brandon even looking at her. Once he saw Brandon was finished responding to a text he had gotten back and was smiling he smiled himself. "So, Brandon, is there a reason why you lied yesterday? I know that the bag you were carrying belongs to Brenda. I should remember it since I helped her pack it."

Brandon looked at Dylan with surprise but then he sighed. "You can't tell anyone that she is back, Dylan. Donna and I are planning on taking you and David to see her tonight. I was just texting her and letting her know that you weren't mad at her or anything. She has a reason as to why she didn't let you know she was back and you will find the reason out later. Right now we need to get to the food court because I have something to say to a little blonde bitch who has tried to screw things up for the last time. You will shortly learn why Brenda has been distant with you the last month or two."

Dylan narrowed his eyes but instead of responding to that he walked beside Brandon out of the classroom and then out of the building and asked "Is Brenda doing alright, Brandon?"

Brandon ran a hand down his face. "She is doing as okay she can be right now, Dylan. Just hold off on asking more questions about her until you see her after classes are over. Can you do that for me, man?"

Dylan nodded as they entered the food court. When he spotted Donna, David, and a fuming Kelly he shot a look at Brandon. "Heads up, Bro, your girlfriend looks pissed."

Brandon shrugged his shoulders and as they walked over to the table said quietly so only Dylan could hear him "Not as pissed as I am and not as pissed as Donna is or as pissed as you and David are going to be. It's show time."

Donna smiled when she saw Brandon. "Have you talked to our friend, Brandon? Is she doing okay?"

Brandon nodded and grinned. "She is doing just fine. Everything is set for when we get finished with our classes for the day."

Donna grinned. "David is coming with us."

Brandon smirked and pointed at Dylan. "So is Dylan."

Kelly frowned. "What about me?"

Brandon turned to look at Kelly with hard eyes. "What about you, Kelly? Not everything in this world revolves around you. Mine and Donna's friend wants to see Dylan and David and that is it. Besides after last night I don't want you anywhere near my friend. Actually I don't want you anywhere near me come to think of it."

Kelly's eyes widened at that as she snapped "Why would you say something like that to me, Brandon. I have every right t o be near you since I am your girlfriend."

Brandon snorted and shook his head. "Actually, Kelly, I don't want you as a girlfriend. In fact I am breaking up with you. I'm sure that you being the conniving little bitch that you are that you can find someone else to date you. If I were you I would just make sure that they don't have a sister so that you don't go trying to steal their sister's boyfriend."

Kelly's eyes narrowed. "Why are you breaking up with me, Brandon? You love me."

Brandon shook his head again as he said in a hard voice "How could I love someone who is willing to hurt my sister for the hell of it? Did you really think I wouldn't find out what you did two months ago? You told my sister that you slept with Dylan while I was visiting her. Luckily my sister has a true friend in Donna because Donna set her straight and told her that it was a lie since you bragged to her about what you did. Why would you do something like that, Kelly? What has Brenda ever done to you? Hell what has Dylan ever done to you? You don't care who you hurt as long as you get what you want. Well I'm telling you now that it ends. If you try to come between my sister and Dylan anymore I will make sure that the whole campus knows just what kind of woman you are. I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to crawling into bed with Dylan when he was passed out and making Brenda believe that he slept with you. What kind of person does that? You disgust me, Kelly. And that isn't even all of it! You had the nerve to tell Brenda you would tell Dylan that she was cheating on him if she ever told anyone about you answering Dylan's phone. All of us here know that Brenda loves Dylan too damn much to sleep with another guy."

Dylan's eyes and face hardened as he looked at Kelly in contempt. "I can't believe you would do that. If you have cost me my relationship with Brenda I will personally stand up on a table and shout it to the world that you are nothing but a slut. You and I both know, Kelly, that Brenda is the only one for me and that I will never get back with you because my heart belongs to her. Even if you would have told me Brenda was cheating on me I would have asked her about it. I know Brenda better than that. After all Brenda isn't you, Kelly, and thank God for that. If you ever try to talk to Brenda I will follow through on what I just promised you."

David shook his head and looked at Kelly in horror. "How could you do that, Kelly? Would you like it if someone did that to you? You have changed so much that I don't even know who you are."

Kelly's eyes were ice cold as she looked from Brandon, to Dylan, to David, and finally to Donna. "I can't believe that you told Brandon, Donna. I thought I was your best friend! You and that slut in Minnesota just cost me my boyfriend!"

Brandon swore and then snarled "Do not call my sister a slut, Kelly Taylor. If anyone is a slut it is you and everyone we went to High School with knows it. You are nothing but a jealous, conniving, vindictive bitch and I have no clue what I ever saw in you. You cost yourself your boyfriend. Did you really think I would stand off to the side and let you cause my sister pain? I did that once and I have regretted it since. As far as I'm concerned I don't know who you are and I don't want to know. When I see you on campus I will ignore you. I will be getting my phone number changed and I will be telling my parents that you are no longer allowed at our house. I'm sure they will agree once I tell them what you have done. Now if you will excuse us David, Dylan, Donna, and me have things to talk about that do not concern you in any shape, size, or form. Have a good life, Kelly, because you are no longer a part of mine."

With that said Brandon spun on his heel and walked out of the food court with Dylan, David, and Donna all following him after they each shot Kelly a look of disgust. Once he found a secluded spot he sat down on the ground and looked up at Dylan, David, and Donna. "I'm sorry that you all had to witness that."

Dylan shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Bran. What Kelly did we all had a right to know. At least now I know why Brenda has been distant with me."

Brandon nodded and then looked at David and after looking around to make sure nobody else was around that could hear him asked with a smile "Did Donna tell you we are taking you to see Brenda when classes are out for the day, David?"

David's mouth dropped open in shock for a minute and then he grinned. "So that is who you two were with last night. It will be good to see her again."

Brandon smiled and took a look at his watch and then stood back up. "We should get to our class. At least this is the last one for all of us today. I want to get back and check on Bren as soon as I can."

David's eyes narrowed in concern. "Is she alright?"

Brandon sighed but instead of him answering David it was Donna who said "She is doing okay right now but my Dad is keeping a close eye on her. When we get to the guest house at Mom and Dad's after classes are out you will see why. At least we all have the same class this afternoon."

Brandon smirked. "Yes it is but unfortunately Kelly is in it with us. Oh well we will just have to ignore her."

Donna nodded and then walked in between David and Brandon with Dylan on Brandon's other side. Once they were in the classroom two minutes later they quickly found four seats and sat down. All four of them smirked when the seats closest to them were filled up before Kelly came into class. They still had the smirks on their faces when she walked in and saw that there was nowhere for her to sit close to them. They listened to the Professor talk and once class was over they all walked out of the class together and to the parking lot to their cars.

Donna led the way in her car with Brandon behind her and then David behind Brandon and finally Dylan behind David. She couldn't wait to see the look on Dylan's and David's faces once they got their first look at Brenda.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay I got the chapter finished... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
